Mobile communications such as long term evolution (LTE) and LTE-advanced (LTE-A) are known (see, e.g. 3GPP TS36.300 v12.1.0, March 2014; 3GPP TS36.211 v12.1.0, March 2014; 3GPP TS36.212 v12.0.0, December 2013; 3GPP TS36.213 v12.1.0, March 2014; 3GPP TS36.321 v12.0.0, December 2013; 3GPP TS36.322 v11.0.0, September 2012; 3GPP TS36.323 v11.2.0, March 2013; 3GPP TS36.331 v12.0.0, December 2013; and 3GPP TR36.842 v12.0.0, December 2013). In these mobile communications, a configuration is where a base station apparatus forms plural cells. A technique is also known in which a base station apparatus instructs a user terminal to perform switching to another cell depending on the load balance between all subordinate cells and conditions of the user terminal (see, e.g. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-92381).